leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.132
. * remake. * Dodge stat removal. * Addition of Colorblind mode. |Related = *1.0.0.132 Patch Notes |Prev = 1.0.0.131 |Next = }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released in a previous patch on Monday, January 10th along with several Lunar Revel holiday changes. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch. * * League of Legends V1.0.0.132 Champions * (Innate) - Sejuani's basic attacks apply Frost, reducing enemy Movement Speed by 10% for 3 seconds. * - Sejuani charges forward to deal magic damage and apply Frost to enemies. Sejuani stops upon colliding with an enemy champion. * - Sejuani summons an arctic storm around her which deals magic damage to nearby enemies every second. Damage is increased against enemies affected by Frost or Permafrost. * - Sejuani converts Frost on nearby enemies to Permafrost, dealing magic damage and increasing the Movement Speed reduction dramatically. * (Ultimate) - Sejuani throws her weapon, stunning the first enemy champion hit. Nearby enemies are stunned for a shorter duration. All targets take magic damage and are affected by Frost. * : mana cost increased to 70/75/80/85/90 from 60/65/70/75/80. * : cooldown increased to 90/80/70 from 80/70/60. * Stats: ** Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.595. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.8 from 2.5. ** Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0.75. * : health cost reduced to 10/15/20/25/30 from 20/25/30/35/40. * : cooldown reduced to 65 from 75. * : Implemented the following changes which were in Ahri patch changelog, but not actually moved into the patch: ** Added a 3-2-1 timer like Time Bomb. ** No longer hits nontargetable units like in . ** Hitting an enemy who is immune to the Fish now causes the Fish to drop on the ground instead of fizzling. ** Fixed a bug where it stopped working if Fizz died. ** Using now drops the Fish on the ground instead of causing the shark to emerge immediately. * : mana cost increased to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/65/70/75/80. * : ** Initial damage reduced to 250/350/450 from 250/375/500. ** Explosion damage reduced to 140/250/360 from 140/275/400. ** Cooldown increased to 100/90/80 from 80/70/60. * Mana per level increased to 40 from 30. * : mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * : mana cost reduced to 55 from 60. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 551 from 506. ** Health per level increased to 88 from 83. ** Armor per level increased to 3.5 from 3.2. ** Added an animation to Jax's joke. * (Remade) ** New Innate: Every time Jax attacks an enemy he gains 4-14% increased attack speed for 2.5 seconds (stacks up to 6 times). ** Old Innate: Jax gains 3 health per point of bonus attack damage and 2 health per point of ability power. * : ** Cooldown changed to 10/9/8/7/6 seconds from 13/11/9/7/5. ** Damage changed to 70/110/150/190/230 (+1.0 bonus attack damage) (0.6 ability power) from 20/45/70/95/120 (+1.0 total attack damage) (0.7 ability power). * : ** Cooldown reduced to 7/6/5/4/3 from 9/8/7/6/5. ** Damage changed to 40/85/130/175/220 from 60/95/130/165/200. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4. ** Mana cost increased to 30 from 20. * : (Remade) ** Jax dodges all incoming basic attacks for 1.5 seconds. At the end of the effect, Jax deals 40/70/100/130/160 (+0.8 bonus attack damage) physical damage and stuns nearby enemies for 1 second. This spell deals an additional 10/15/20/25/30 damage for each attack dodged. ** Old Passive: Permanently increses Jax's dodge chance by 10/12/14/16/18% ** Old Active: Jax stuns surrounding enemies for 1 second and deals 80/110/140/170/200 (+0.6 per ability power) magic damage to them. Usable only within 7 seconds of dodging an attack. * : (Remade) ** Passive: Every third consecutive attack deals an additional 100/160/220 (+0.7 ability power) magic damage. ** Active: Jax gains ability power equal to 25/45/65 (+ 20% of his ability power) and attack damage equal to 25/45/65 (+20% of his bonus attack damage) for 6 seconds. 100/90/80 seconds cooldown. 75 mana cost ** Old Passive: Jax's basic attacks increase his attack speed by 6/10/14% for 2.5 seconds. This bonus stacks up to 10 times. Additionally, every third consecutive attack will deal 140/170/210 (+0.7 per ability power) bonus magic damage. ** Old Active: Grants 20/35/50 (+1.0 per dodge percent) magic resistance bonus for 5/6.5/8 seconds. 60 seconds cooldown. 80 mana cost * Stats: ** Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.613. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.25 from 1.08. * : ** Duration reduced to 7 from 8. ** Initial bonus movement speed increased to 30% from 25%. * damage return reduced to 15/25/35/45/55 from 20/30/40/50/60. * Stats: ** Movement speed reduced to 320 from 325. ** Base health regen reduced to 10.4 per 5 seconds from 12. ** Health regen per level reduced to 0.9 per 5 seconds from 1.0. * : base damage increased to 30/55/80/105/130 from 30/50/70/90/110. * : base damage reduced to 50/80/110/140/170 from 50/90/130/170/210. * : ** Duration lowered to 60 seconds from 90. ** They now show their remaining duration in their mana bar. * : ** Mana cost adjusted to 20/22/24/26/28 from 15 at all levels. ** Slow decreased to 20/25/30/35/40% from 25/30/35/40/45%. * : cooldown increased to 130/120/110 from 110/100/90. * Stats: ** Base attack damage lowered to 56 from 59.2. ** Base health regen per 5 seconds reduced to 7.9 from 10.9. * : attack damage reduction lowered to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/40/60/80/100. * Fury decay now begins after 5 seconds from after 8. * Movement speed reduced to 300 from 305. * : bonus movement speed reduced to 30 from 40. * : bonus damage reduced to 30/35/40/45/50% from 40/45/50/55/60%. * : Tumble stealth duration reduced to 1 second from 1.5. * Fixed a bug where killing a unit with would not create the particle effect. * cooldown reduced to 10/8.5/7/5.5/4 seconds from 12/10/8/6/4. * ability power to health conversion reduced to 1.4 from 1.8. * no longer costs 15% of your current health and is now no cost to cast. * health cost ramp up reduced to 25% from 50%. * Base armor increased to 20 from 17.5. * : ** Damage increased to 30/60/90/120/150 from 25/50/75/100/125. ** Volibear now gains 15% Movement Speed for the duration. This bonus increases to 45% Movement Speed when moving toward enemy champions. ** Fixed a bug where its attack would sometimes cancel against fast moving targets. * : bonus health to damage ratio reduced to 15% from 18%. * : damage increased to 60/105/150/195/240 from 60/95/130/165/200. * : cooldown no longer resets on death. * : cooldown reduced to 24/22/20/18/16 seconds from 30/27/24/21/18. * Fixed a bug where could sometimes stun the target for 2 seconds instead of 1.5. Items * is now purchasable on Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline. * : ** Total cost reduced to 2735 from 2885. ** Ability power increased to 65 from 55. * : ** Dodge has been removed. ** New UNIQUE Passive: Reduces the damage taken from non-turret basic attacks by 10%. * : total cost reduced to 1090 from 1140. * has been removed. Summoner Spells * cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 220. General * Colorblind Mode ** New mode which improves visualization of health bars and various graphical effects and animations for colorblind players. ** Location (while in game): Options > Video > Advanced Options > Colorblind Mode (checkbox). * no longer triggers on spell damage. * Updated several Champions recommended items. Art * Champions: ** model scale normalized to better match her other skins. * Splash and Loading Screen Updates. ** ** ** ** (minor artifact fixes) ** ** (minor artifact fixes) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Undocumented Changes *Co-op vs AI: **Bottom and top lane AI champions switched. The AD Carry and Support AI now go to the bottom lane while the Tank and Melee Bruiser AI go to the top lane. **In game shop menues change a lot faster. *PVP.net: ** In game mode selection, Dominion and Classic mode positions are swapped to their old positions (Classic as first choice). Patch Preview video Video:League of Legends - Sejuani Patch Preview Category:Patch Notes